If we let $f(n)$ denote the sum of all the positive divisors of the integer $n$, how many integers $i$ exist such that $1 \le i \le 2010$ and $f(i) = 1 + \sqrt{i} + i$?
Solution: Note firstly that $f(i)$ must be an integer, so this means that $i$ must be a perfect square in order for $\sqrt{i}$ to be an integer. Out of the perfect squares, we claim that $i$ must be the square of some prime $p$. For if $\sqrt{i}$ is composite, then it can be written as the product of two integers $a$ and $b$ and we find $f(i) \ge 1 + \sqrt{i} + i + a + b > 1 + \sqrt{i} + i$. Moreover, if $\sqrt{i}$ is prime, then the only factors of $i$ are 1, $\sqrt{i}$, and $i$, so $f(i) = 1 + \sqrt{i} + i$ as desired. It follows that we only need to calculate the number of primes less than $\sqrt{2010}$. Since $\sqrt{2010} < 45$, the desired set of primes is $\{2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, 31, 37, 41, 43\}$. The set has $\boxed{14}$ elements.